Again
by Touzoku-ousama
Summary: Songfic, "Again" by Flyleaf. Marik's POV.


Okay, so this is my songfic, I originally just typed it up by itself and found this song that sounded like it fit with it, and finally decided to make an account to upload it on. XD;;  
I'll probably edit the description once I think of something more to put.

_Italics_ is the song lyrics

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, the song also isn't mine. Which makes me sad. :C

* * *

"OI, What the hell Bakura...?!"

_I love the way that your heart breaks  
With every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all will be new  
And living like it all depends on you_

Bakura, who normally wasn't violent, at least with me, had just roughly shoved me up against the wall. I mentally cursed at myself for the slight waver in my voice, caused by that unusual glint in the thief's eyes that sent shivers down my spine. Of course he had always had that insane look in his eyes, most likely from the thousands of years spent trapped in the damn Ring, but this was different. It was still insane, but it was mixed with something else, and what that something was I had no idea. I've never seen it in his eyes before. A small smirk formed on his face that brought me out of my thoughts, and I frowned, it matched perfectly with his eyes, insane mixed with something unknown. I shifted slightly, I had better figure out what that look was before something bad happened.

_Love that you're never satisfied  
With face value wisdom and happy lies  
You take what they say and go back and cry  
You're so close to me that you nearly died_

"What..." I paused, my voice was barely above a whisper, and I couldn't seem to raise the volume, that look in his eyes unnerving me. Gulping, I decided to try again. "What's wrong Bakura...?" I asked, my voice not much louder than the first time, but I figured he had heard me, his face so close to mine. He didn't answer me at first, only smirking more, causing me to shift uncomfortably again. His hands tightened their grip on my upper arms as he licked his lips, and I vaguely noticed that my face felt hot as I watch this.

_They don't have to understand you  
Be still  
Wait and know I understand you  
Be still  
Be still_

"Bakura, that hurts..." I whined quietly as his grip continued to tighten, his nails starting to dig into my arms, and after a few more seconds I felt warm blood trickling down, the skin had broken open. Suddenly he pulled back, and before I could say anything I was back up against the wall again, this time with my back facing him. Now that I wasn't absorbed into his gaze, my eyes narrowed, and I began struggling against his grasp, hell bent on escaping. His actions were scaring me, and badly. "Let go of me...!"

_Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking and pouring out_

I instantly froze as I felt his body press against mine, sandwiching me between him and the wall. He leaned his head over my shoulder, breathing lightly into my ear. "You want to know what's wrong...?" He whispered quietly, his lips brushing against my ear, sending another shiver down my spine. Not trusting my voice at the moment, I just nodded. "I've had to watch you flaunt yourself around for the past two months you and your Hikari have spent here. Much of the time without a shirt, or even pants. And quite frankly, Marik, you're very hard to resist..." He muttered huskily, taking to nibbling lightly on my earlobe. Blinking, I could feel my cheeks burning. Sure I've heard people tell me I was hard to resist, but I'd never imagined hearing it come from Bakura, of all people. I know he has a large sex drive, the last boyfriend he had, Ryou had told me they would go at it for hours, often times sleeping for an hour or two before starting over. I had also heard that the boy could barely walk after each of these 'sessions'. So that's what the look in his eyes were; Lust.

_Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again_

I was literally choked out of my thoughts as he quickly turned me around again, one of his hands moving from my arm, to over my neck, squeezing harshly as he pushed my head back against the wall. I could see him grin viciously as my eyes started to water, a choked cry coming from my lips as he squeezed harder. I couldn't breathe.

_Here you are down on your knees  
Trying to find air to breathe_

Panicking, I grasped his wrist with my free hand, tugging and scratching at it weakly, trying to get him to let go. "Bakura-a...!" I managed to cry out, and I could see his lips moving with that grin still on his face, but I couldn't understand what he was saying as my head started throbbing painfully and my ears started ringing from lack of oxygen. He let my other arm go, and I joined it with the other around his wrist to tug, claw, anything for me to get it off of my neck. After a few more seconds of this, my body felt incredibly weak, arms hanging limply to the side and my legs giving out from under me, the only thing holding me up was Bakura's grip on my throat. Why...? Why was he doing this? Hadn't he just said I was 'hard to resist'? So why was he choking me? Why, why, whywhywhyWHY?! The single word raced through my mind, tears streaming down my face, my eyes slipping closed, and I felt something warm on my face, getting rid of my tears. I opened my eyes just enough to see the bloodred gleam in his own before everything went black.

_Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe!_


End file.
